<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid Assignment! by Dramaticdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980432">Stupid Assignment!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon'>Dramaticdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Met Earlier AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, VENT fic omg, au where they know each other and are dating while yuuris in college still, so college au but not quite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri gets worked up about a dumb assignment in one of his classes, and texts Viktor to rant about it. </p><p>[AU where they were together while Yuuri was in college. More details in notes]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Met Earlier AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stupid Assignment!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yall want au details? jokes on you here it is: i dont freaking know HOW or WHY or WHEN, just that they're DATING while he's in college and viktor is still off in russia. I just wanted to write this because i needed to vent about my OWN stupid assignment and just threw my problems into a fic. its trash. enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>            Yuuri stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. He had read and re-read (twice) his assignment. The fourth time around reading it, it still made no sense at all. The assignment was vague, and the answer sheet template the professor sent them had more spaces than the listed questions from the assignment page, and the questions that <em>were</em> on there didn’t make sense.</p><p>            It was late in the afternoon, and Yuuri could feel himself getting worked up. He already had a long class today, but this was quite literally the only time he could fit in to do this assignment. He had five full-length, full-workload classes this semester, and none of them were being merciful.</p><p>            Eventually, though, the frustration, exhaustion, and anxiety wore out Yuuri’s natural stubbornness, and he shut his laptop with a hard <em>smack</em>.</p><p>            He felt his nose get clogged before he realized he had been crying at all.</p><p>            It was weird, sometimes, to feel more lost and frustrated reading an assignment for something he was majoring in, than the frustration of falling on the ice. That frustration at least had an immediate answer, a fix that Yuuri knew (in theory) how to reach. Just practice the same jump, the same spin, the same sequence enough, and you’d stop falling. It was simple; again, in theory. But there was nothing <em>simple</em> about this stupid, vaguely worded assignment.</p><p>            Yuuri needed to vent. And he knew if Phichit heard him rant about Dr. Washington one more time, he’d throw his hamsters at him.</p><p>            So, he did the next best thing. Text Viktor.</p><p>            He knew it was about 2:30am where Viktor was, in Russia. So Yuuri had no hopes of Viktor answering his text. Viktor was like his parents, in that he went to bed early enough that the sun was practically still up, and got up <em>far</em> too early. So the early AMs were not Viktor’s realm, like they were Yuuri’s. But he just needed to vent, so he’d text out all his anger and other emotions, and before bed send a little “sorry just ignore that, I was frustrated at school, good morning when you see this though” to make up for it.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>&gt;</em><span class="u">Yuuri</span><em>&gt; Babe I hate this stupid class. I literally have been trying to decipher the ASSIGNMENT that I have to do, not even what I’m actually tested on. Like I can’t even figure out what I’m supposed to be studying or writing or WHATEVER. Like it’s a three part assignment, but part one is supposed to be this planning thing or something, but the assignment submission page is literally EMPTY and the powerpoint from class is VAGUE and the module about the assignments is VAGUE and the part one and part two are??? Literally the same thing??? Like I don’t even know what he wants from us but somehow I still know its nonsense??? Like I’m literally sitting at my desk freaking crying because this assignment due date is coming up and what do I have to show for it? Literally nothing. Not even comprehension of what he WANTS. At this point I literally just have to email him for like some emergency office hours or something and pray. That’s it. That’s all I have going for me. Rip I hate school. Anyway hope youre having a good sleep. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuuri turned his phone back on lock screen, and leaned back in his chair, covering his eyes with his arms.</p><p>            “This is so stupid…” Yuuri mumbled to no one.</p><p>            He was tired. He was hungry. He was frustrated. He was-</p><p>            <em>Ding!</em></p><p>            He was receiving a text?</p><p> </p><p>            <em>&lt;</em><span class="u">Viktor</span><em>&lt; I’m really sorry to hear that, babe. Is there anything I can do?</em></p><p>
  <em>            &lt;</em>
  <span class="u">Viktor</span>
  <em>&lt; I promise you’re very smart though!!! I wish I could hug you right now (</em>
  <em>╥</em>
  <em>﹏</em>
  <em>╥)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            Yuuri blinked.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>&gt;</em><span class="u">Yuuri</span><em>&gt;WHAT in gods green earth are you doing up</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            &lt;</em>
  <span class="u">Viktor</span>
  <em>&lt; my boyfriend senses were tingling </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            &gt;</em>
  <span class="u">Yuuri</span>
  <em>&gt;for real tho why are you up at 2. Go to bed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            &lt;</em>
  <span class="u">Viktor</span>
  <em>&lt;but you’re sad and you need love!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            &gt;</em>
  <span class="u">Yuuri</span>
  <em>&gt; AND YOU NEED SLEEP!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            &lt;</em>
  <span class="u">Viktor</span>
  <em>&lt; Yuuri</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            &lt;</em>
  <span class="u">Viktor</span>
  <em>&lt; My love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            &lt;</em>
  <span class="u">Viktor</span>
  <em>&lt; surely you know my know I have my phone set up so I still get notification sounds when you text, regardless of the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            &lt;</em>
  <span class="u">Viktor</span>
  <em>&lt;Everyone else gets ‘do not disturb’ lol</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            &gt;</em>
  <span class="u">Yuuri</span>
  <em>&gt;I’m never texting you after 8p your time</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            &lt;<span class="u">Viktor</span>&lt;nooooo I’ll miss you!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            &lt;</em>
  <span class="u">Viktor&lt; </span>
  <em>Anyway more importantly. Are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            &gt;<span class="u">Yuuri</span>&gt;<em> geez… yeah I’m okay. Just this stupid class is driving me insane</em></p><p>
  <em>            &gt;</em>
  <span class="u">Yuuri</span>
  <em>&gt; like I’m literally majoring in this, I should know what I’m doing by now! It makes me feel so dumb sometimes</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            &lt;</em>
  <span class="u">Viktor</span>
  <em>&lt; you are not dumb in any way. YOU are the one actually getting a major. I’m just over here training for when I become your trophy husband</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            &gt;</em>
  <span class="u">Yuuri</span>
  <em>&gt; lol thanks but this assignment is still beating me up, hot trophy husband or not</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>&lt;<span class="u">Viktor</span>&lt; <em>a moment of victory for the fact you’ve accepted my role as your trophy husband.</em></p><p>
  <em>            &lt;</em>
  <span class="u">Viktor</span>
  <em>&lt; seriously though, is there anything I can do? I promise you’re not dumb</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuuri thought for a moment. There honestly wasn’t much Viktor could do right now. This was Yuuri and Dr. Washington’s battle, not Viktor’s. And especially since Viktor should be <em>asleep</em>, Yuuri didn’t want to call him and keep him up any longer. He wanted to win gold at GPF from his own merits, not because he sabotaged the sweet, sweet competition.</p><p> </p><p>            &gt;<span class="u">Yuuri</span><em>&gt; can you send me a pic of Makkachin and then go to sleep?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>            &lt;</em><span class="u">Viktor</span><em>&lt; </em>[image attached]</p><p>            &lt;<span class="u">Viktor</span>&lt; <em>I’ll go to bed now, but just know I’m leaving your notif noises on</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            &gt;</em>
  <span class="u">Yuuri</span>
  <em>&gt; thank you for the picture, makka is v cute. Also good night</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>&lt;<span class="u">Viktor</span>&lt; <em>good night, love you</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>And with that, Yuuri was once again alone at his desk. But he’d calmed down some. He even giggled a little at the picture of Makkachin. He meant for a picture Viktor took during the day, since he takes at least ten per day of Makkachin, but apparently Viktor took it to mean <em>right now</em>, and sent Yuuri a slightly blurry and way too dark picture of Makka at the foot of his bed, with a peace sign held out by Viktor’s free hand in the corner.</p><p>            Yuuri sighed, opening his laptop again to email his professor about the assignment and the last minute office hours. He’s glad he had Viktor, to calm him down.</p><p>            Plus, hearing what is arguably the single most skilled, talented man in figure skating say his main goal is to be your trophy husband is kind of relaxing, in a strange, strange way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyway i'm fine about the assignment now (hope that doesn't change) because i DID in fact get emergency zoom office hours w prof so hope THAT works out...<br/>anyway if yall have anything you wanna see me write, i'm all ears because i love to write nonsense lol</p><p>(bonus shoutout: hi maddy i'm glad you liked my pasta)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>